Say Something
by nch01
Summary: Bella gets raped and end up getting pregnant. How will she cope? What will she do? How will Edward and the Cullens react? Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Say something

"I hope you're hungry," Edward said as he sat his tray of food that he wouldn't be eating on the table.

"Starving," I said and quickly grabbed the poor excuse for a pizza and bit into it. It was greasy, it was disgusting, it was probably not even legal anywhere outside of the United States, but I loved it.

"Oh, Bella, Michael Kors is having a sale tomorrow, and you know what that means," Alice sang as she sat her tray of food that she wouldn't be eating in front of her and took a seat between Edward and Angela Weber.

"Alice, please don't drag me to Seattle," I whined.

"I'm not dragging you to Seattle, Bella," the little vampire pixie replied. I let out a sigh of relieve and opened my water bottle so I could wash down the pizza. "I'm dragging you to Port Angeles," she informed me. I felt Edward stiffen besides me, but I couldn't pay him any notice because I was too busy choking on my water.

"Bella!" Edward gasped panicked as I continued to cough to get the water out of my wind pipe. I felt someone pat my back to help me, and knew instantly that it wasn't my vampire boyfriend. By the look that Edward was giving the person that was currently saving my life, it could have only be one person: Mike Newton.

"Better?" He asked when I was finally able to breathe again.

"Yeah, thanks," I thanked him and took a cautious sip of my water. Mike smiled at me and began to pull the seat out next to me, but then quickly opted to sit across from me after the look Edward had given him.

"If he ever touches you again, I WILL kill him," he whispered to me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I liked it when Edward got all jealous and possessive, but sometimes it got to be annoying.

"Oh, Edward, he was helping me. That's what you do when someone's choking on water: you pat their back," I told him, but he of course knew this already. Not because he has lived for over 100 years or because his father was one of the best doctors in Forks, and most likely the whole State in Washington, but because Edward himself had been to medical school.

"Still doesn't justify it," he argued, making me roll my eyes at how childish he was acting. He may be over 109 in vampire years, 17 in human years, but he sometimes acted like a 7 year-old.

"So, Bella, what do you say?" Alice asked me.

"What do I say to what?" I asked her confused.

"To shopping!" She sang.

"You're going shopping?" Jessica Stanley asked as she sat down between Mike and Angela.

"Yes! Tomorrow in Port Angeles! It'll be great," she said and began to excitedly bounce in her chair. She had way too much energy for someone of her size.

"Oh, Bella, that reminds me. Could you come in for a shift tomorrow? I have to leave at four and I can't close early," he explained.

"Why do you have to leave early?" Edward asked him.

"I have things to do," Mike snapped at him before he turned back to me. "Please?" He begged me.

"No problem," I agreed smiling. I would be willing to do anything to get me out of shopping. I loved Alice like a sister, but she had way too much energy for a pixie and loved shopping way too much. "Sorry, Alice, I have to work," I said apolitically, but we both knew that I wasn't one bit sorry.

Alice narrowed her golden colored eyes at me before a huge smile appeared on her face that scared me. "No problem, Bella, we'll have a long time to go shopping together on Friday," she said happily. I groaned in annoyance and looked up at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, love, I can't help you. I'm going out hunting with Emmett and Jasper," he explained with a pained expression. I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout. It looked like I was going shopping on Friday, and not only that, but Edward would be away hunting. Just great. "Don't pout. I'll be back Sunday morning, maybe even Saturday evening," he whispered to me before he pressed his cold lips against mine.

-.-

"Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you? I really don't mind," Edward asked hopeful from the rocking chair in my room. My dad was called in on a last notice shift, which was the only reason Edward was in my room. Ever since I had gone to Italy with Alice to stop Edward from exposing himself in the sunlight and with that killing himself, Charlie hated Edward. Not that they were best friends before that incident, especially not after I abruptly left after James was trying to kill me, but the Italy incident was Charlie's last straw. Of course he didn't know that Edward spend every night with me, but what he didn't know, couldn't hurt him or me.

"Thanks for the offer, but my truck really needs the exercise," I declined as I put on my white vans that I wore with a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater. "Go do something with Jasper or Emmett," I told as I put my curly brown hair in a ponytail. Edward made a face. "Alice?" I asked. He shook his head. "Help Carlisle at the hospital," I offered as I grabbed my white Michael Kors purse that I "just had to have", according to Alice. He shrugged. "Why don't you spend some time with Esme? She'd like that," I told him and grabbed my car keys from my desk. Edward thought about that for a moment before he nodded his head.

"I think I'll do that," he agreed and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Tell her I said 'hi' and that I miss her," I told him as I walked out of my room.

"I will," he agreed. "Of course you could do that yourself if you would only get ungrounded," he said from behind me. I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smirking at me. I was about to say something sarcastic when I missed a step going down the stairs and fell forwards. I would have tumbled down the steps, most likely breaking a bone or two and getting concussion, if it wouldn't have been for Edward's speed and reflexes. "Are you alright?" He asked me worried and gently put me back down on the floor at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Are you sure? I could take you to Carlisle," he said. I cringed. It's not that I had anything against Carlisle, I saw him as a second father, but hospitals weren't really my thing, even though I couldn't stay away from them for long periods of time.

"Edward, I'm fine, really. I just missed a step," I assured him. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella," he said and bend down to press his lips against mine for a short kiss that had me craving more. "I'll walk you to your car," he said and intwined our hands with each other. "I could follow you to make sure that nothing happens to you," he offered as he opened my car door for me.

"Edward, relax. Nothing's gonna happen to me," I assured him and closed the door. I rolled down my window so Edward and I could continue to talk. I wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Edward, but I needed the money, and of course I could never tell my more than rich boyfriend that. If I would have told him, I would be finding money every where: my truck, my books, under my pillow. The concept of working wasn't foreign to him and I didn't think that he wanted to give me money so I wouldn't work because I was a woman, I only think that he hated me working because I was working for Mike.

"Have you forgotten that you seem to attract bad luck like a magnet?" He asked me with a raided eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. Overprotective as ever.

"I really have to go now," I said before he would be able to give me the whole speech about how I attract bad luck.

A pained expression crossed over Edward's face and for a moment it made me feel guilty. I almost wanted to tell him that I could just skip work, when he quickly changed his facial expression to my favorite crooked smile.

"Be careful, love," he said and leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Have fun with Esme," I wished him and kissed him back.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear and pressed his lips against mine for a too short kiss.

"I love you more," I replied. For a second Edward looked like he was about to argue with me, but luckily he didn't.

"Call me when you get off," he said and gave me another quick kiss before he walked over to his silver Volvo, got in, and drove off.

-.-

I walked around the empty store, making sure everything was in order before I got out my poor excuse for a phone and dialed Edward's number. "Are you alright?" He asked me worried after the first ring. I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes.

"I'm fine, Edward. I just wanted to tell you that I'm about to get off work," I told him as I squished the phone between my ear and my shoulder so I could slip my brown jacket on.

"Alright, I'll see you shortly," he said with a smile in his voice.

"How was your day with Esme?" I asked him. I was so tired that I was more than positive that I would fall asleep immediately when I got home and that I would most likely forgot about his whole day with his vampire mother.

"It was very nice. Thank you for the suggestion," he thanked me. I smiled as I grabbed my purse.

"I'm glad you had fun, but I'm about to lock up. So, I'll see you at eleven," I said as I eyed the clock behind the register. It was currently ten-thirty, which was way too late for me to just now get off, but the store was such a mess and so dirty that I couldn't just leave it like that.

"I'll be waiting," he replied. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I replied with a giddy smile on my face and millions of butterflies in my stomach as I walked out of the store and locked up before I hung up and put my phone in my purse and grabbed my keys. I was about to turn around to walk to my car, when I felt someone put their hand over my mouth and wrap their arm around my waist.

"Scream and I'll fucking kill you," a man with a deep voice hissed at me. I could smell alcohol on his breath and felt my stomach churn when I realized what he wanted to do.

"Help!" I screamed without thinking against his hand when he began to pull me behind the store. I felt him let go of my waist and was about to make a run for it when I felt something sharp being pressed against my stomach.

"Did you not fucking hear me, bitch?" He hissed at me and pushed me so hard that I fell to the hard, cold ground and hit my head against the ground in the process. I was shortly dazed, but I knew that I had to get it together. I tried to stand up, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him. He flipped me around so that I was facing him before he ripped open my jeans and pulled then down to my knees along with my underwear. I was frozen for a second. All I could look at were his eyes. They had no trace of any humanity. Even with the dim light of the street light, I could see that they were as blue as day. Maybe even the bluest eyes I had ever seen. The _coldest_ eyes I had ever seen. James had nothing on this guy.

When I finally snapped out of my trance, he was pulling down my pants.

"Help!" I screamed again as loud as I could and began to hit him and tried to kick him, but he only punched me in the face, causing me to hit my head against the concrete once again.

"Shut up, bitch! I'll fucking kill you if I hear you make one more sound," he growled at me as he began to open his pants and pull them down.

"Please don't do this," I begged him as I began to cry. I felt him punch me again.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, and let me enjoy this," he growled before he shoved himself inside of me. I screamed, but I was immediately silence by another punch in the face. It hurt so bad. He was moaning and groaning above me as he continued to push himself in and out of me. I felt ashamed. Why did it have to be me? Edward was right, I did attract bad luck. Oh my God, Edward! What would he think of me? I began to cry harder. Where was he? Wouldn't Alice had seen by now what was happening to me? "You would like it more if you would relax," he told me and then groaned again as he pushed himself into me with so much force, I was positive that he would tear me apart. "You feel so good, baby," he groaned and began to thrust into me harder. I began to cry harder. Not only because of the pain, but because I felt ashamed. If I would have let Edward drive me, this would have never happened.

I would have never been raped. We would probably be laughing right now or he would tell me about his day with Esme while I would tell him about my day at work. He would have dropped me off at home and the snuck into my bedroom window when Charlie was asleep. He would be talking about marriage while I would try to talk some sense into him and tell him that I was still too young. Then I would try to bargain with him and tell him that I would only marry him if he would make me a vampire, but as I saw how much the man above of me was enjoying himself as he raped me, I knew that I would never want to be a vampire. I didn't want to remember this forever. I wanted to forget it. I wanted to die.

"Fuck," the man moaned as he began to push himself into me at a much harder and faster speed. I began to cry harder. It hurt so much. "Ah," the man moaned before I felt something wet and hot fill me.

'Oh God! Please no!' I begged silently when I realized that he came inside of me. I wasn't on any birth control. Why should I? I was still a virgin and didn't have to worry about getting pregnant with Edward because he couldn't have children. I gasped when I felt him pull himself out of me. This man, no! This _monster_ had just taken my virginity.

"This was fun," he said grinning as he stood up and pulled up his pants. "If you tell anyone, I will fucking kill you," he threatened and kicked me in my ribs before he took off running. I cried as I pulled up my pants and fished my phone out of my purse. I was about to dial Edward's number, when I felt someone pull me against their body. I knew it was Edward. I felt his cold, hard chest and heard him sob my name, but I couldn't help the scream that escaped me. Edward immediately let go off me and I tried to run away, only as soon as I was on my feet, my legs gave out. I fell to the hard ground crying.

I was in so much pain and I felt so ashamed.

"It's gonna be alright, Bella, I'll take care of you," he promised from beside me as he gently picked me up. I whimpered a quiet apology before everything went black.


	2. Just close your eyes the sun's goig down

I woke up on a hard bed with an annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere beside me that just wouldn't go away. It was a steady beeping that was quickly becoming more annoying by the second. The second thing I realized was the smell. It was awful. It smelled like a mix of way too much and way too many sanitizers mixed together, along with the horrid smell of death. It took me a few second to realize that I was in a hospital. 'T_hat would explain the beeping sound and the smell_,' I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned when I looked directly into a bright light. How long have I been here? What happened? And then it hit me.

The rape. I was raped! A sob slipped passed my lips when my mind involuntarily began to replay the whole rape scene in the finest detail, and the more I fought against the images, the more alive they came.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar female voice ask. Mom? I opened my eyes and saw my mother's tearstained face hovering above mine. Her blue eyes seemed so sad, so heartbroken. I felt guilty for being the cause of this.

"Mommy?" I asked before I started crying.

"Oh, Bella," my mom sobbed and bend down to wrap her arms around me and stroked my hair. I needed this. I needed my mom to wrap her arms around me and assure me that everything would be alright, even though I knew that nothing would ever be alright. I would have to live the memory of being raped for the rest of my life, the rest of eternity IF I become a vampire.

"Renée," I heard a familiar voice say gently. "I have to check over Bella," Carlisle said.

"Of course," she said and pulled away. Her cheeks were stained with fresh tears, her blue eye were red and puffy and filled with fresh tears that were threatening to overflow. "Don't worry, baby, it'll be alright," she said and tried to smile, but her smile gave her away. She was scared, I could see it in her eyes and her poor attempt of a smile, but I could also tell that she was worried, maybe even angry. At me? Of course she was angry at me. I should've tried to run. I should've screamed or kicked and punched that monster until I was free, but I didn't because I was weak. I was just a weak, stupid human girl.

"Bella," Carlisle said my name gently, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at my boyfriend's father and saw the look; _that look._ The _you poor little stupid human_ pity look. I looked over at my mom.

"It's okay, sweetie," she promised with another poor attempt of a smile. She reached over from the uncomfortable hospital chair and took my hand into her cold, wet ones and gave it a re-assuring squeeze.

"Bella," Carlisle said again. I looked up into his golden eyes. He had them shielded, but I could still see the pain in his eyes. That was Carlisle's weakness, that was what was always Carlisle's weakness: he was too human. He's been trying to safe them for so long, that he had started to take on some of their characteristics. He pitied them too much, and now, he pitied me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"How am I feeling?" I asked him. How could he even ask that?! "I was raped! How do you think I'm feeling?!" I spat at him. I saw my mother flinch, but I was too angry to worry about her feelings while I had no idea what to make of my life right now!

"I'm sorry," Carlisle apologized quietly. I immediately felt guilty. It wasn't Carlisle's fault. He didn't rape me. He had nothing to do with that. It was all my fault. If only I had let Edward drive me to work, I wouldn't be in this situation. I would not be hurt, I wouldn't have been raped. I would be happy. I would still be me.

Carlisle began to walk towards me to inspect me, but I flinched away from him. My heart rate doubled and my breathing became erratic. My rips hurt with every breath my lungs inhaled, but I couldn't slow my breathing down. I couldn't stop the panic from spreading, nor could I stop the images of the rape from flashing before my eyes.

"Bella!" My mother gasped, sounding worried. She put her hands on me, but I pushed her off me.

"No!" I screamed and sat up in bed, ignoring my protesting rips.

"Nurse!" Carlisle yelled and was at my side in an instant, holding me down.

"No! Let go! Help!" I screamed and tried to fight him off, but it was useless. He was too strong.

"Nurse!" Carlisle yelled, more urgent and with a hint of anger. I have never heard him speak to anyone like that and honestly, it scared me.

"What's going on?" I heard my dad asked with panic in his voice when he entered my room the same time the nurse did.

"We have to sedate her," Carlisle told him while I still tried to fight him off.

"Dad! Help me! Please, Daddy!" I begged him before I felt a small pinch in my shoulder. I stopped fighting against Carlisle and was relieved when he finally got off of me. I felt my eyes grow heavy and looked at my mother who had tears running down her face. I closed my heavy eyes and was out a few seconds later.

-.-

When I came back to, everything was quiet. The only noise there was was the machine beeping. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. There was no one there. I was alone. I let out a relieved sigh.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Edward ask me quietly from the side of my bed. I let out a startled gasp and then winced when my rips protested. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"It's okay," I said quietly and laid back down, but as far away from Edward as the small hospital bed allowed. This didn't go unnoticed by Edward. Hurt flashed in his eyes, but he quickly caught himself and gave me a weak smile. Why did I keep hurting everybody? Why was my body reacting like this? All I wanted was for Edward to hold me and assure me that everything would be alright. What was the matter with me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I shrugged. How _was I _feeling? I was scared and hurt, I also felt guilty and angry, but at the same time I also felt numb. How was I supposed to tell him how I felt, if I didn't even know _what_ I was feeling? So, I simply shrugged my shoulders. Edward gave me a sad smile. "I suppose that was a foolish question," he said. I shrugged again. I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't find my voice. "We're going to get through this, Bella," he promised. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to shrug my shoulders again, but decided against it. I didn't want to anger Edward. I knew that he already hated me for getting raped. Even though he would never admit it out loud, I could see it in his eyes.

"Why do my rips hurt?" I asked him, hoping to change the topic.

"You fractured two rips and bruised another," he informed me.

_'That would explain a lot,_' I thought and then gasped and jumped when I heard my hospital door open, but relaxed a little when I saw that it was only Carlisle. The heart monitor's annoying fast beeping sound slowly began to beep in a slow, steady rhythm.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you," Carlisle apologized. I gave him a ghost of a smile.

"It's okay," I said quietly. "Where are my parents?" I asked him.

"Charlie went to get something to eat, but he should be back any moment. Renée and Phil went back to the Hotel to take a change. I recommended them to rest for a few hours, but I'm pretty sure they won't do that," he informed me. I nodded my head, trying not to show my panic. Why would they leave me? Are they blaming me, too?

'Of course they blame you! It's your fault after all,' I thought to myself.

"Everyone's outside wondering if they can come in," the blonde doctor informed me.

"Everyone?" I asked him.

"Esme and the kids," he clarified.

"Oh," I said and looked down at my hands.

"They wanted to kno-"

"No," I cut him off. I didn't want any visitors. All I wanted was for my parents to come back. I didn't want to see the anger and hatred in the eyes of Edward's family that I have come to think of as my second family.

"Are you su-"

"When's my dad coming back?" I cut him off again, hoping to change the topic.

"He should be back any moment now," he said at the same time as he walked into the room. "And here he is," he said quietly.

"Is she up?" He asked Carlisle quietly without looking at me. He hated me. Be must feel so ashamed to have me as a daughter. Why did I have to have such bad luck? Why couldn't I be a stronger person?

"She is, and she's been asking for you," he informed him and pointed to me. Charlie immediately came to my side.

"Oh, baby. It's so good to see you up," he said, sounding relieved. I felt my bottom lip begin to quiver and my eyes sting and fill with tears.

"I'm sorry, daddy," I apologized before I began crying.

"Baby, no. You have nothing to apologize for," he said and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to my dad. Charlie and I have never had a really good relationship. I mostly only spend the holidays with him when I was still living in Arizona. Even when I moved up here, our relationship didn't change. I cooked for him and he mostly stayed out of my hair. I've always been a dependable person. I had to. Although I loved Renée, she wasn't the best mother. I had learned from a young age to not only take care of myself, but to also take care of my mother, but now I was broken. How was I supposed to take care of everyone if I couldn't even take care of myself? "Bella?" My dad asked quietly. I sniffed a couple more times before I finally pulled away. I wiped my tears away and tried to pull myself together as best as I could. I really was pathetic. "Who did this to you?" He asked me.

"I-I don't know," I said and began to cry again. "I'm sorry! I don't know!" I cried.

"It's okay, love," Edward tried to assure me and reached out to touch me, but I flinched away. Hurt crossed my boyfriends beautiful face that he didn't even try to hide. He wanted me to know how horrible of a person I was for hurting him.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I have to ask this: do you want to press charges?" He asked me. I didn't know how to respond. What if I pressed charges against him and he came back to get his revenge? What if he hurt my parents or worse? What if he _killed_ them? How was I supposed to live with myself knowing that I was the one who caused my parents to get murdered?

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"Bella," Charlie said in a disapproving tone of voice. He had raised me better than this. I always told myself that if anything would have ever happened to me, that I would press charges, but then again, I never thought that I would ever actually be in a situation like this. I used to never understand how rape victims could just let their rapist get away with what they did, but now I understood it.

"I don't know," I said again and began to cry.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow?" Carlisle suggested. Charlie let out a long sigh before he finally nodded. "Is that okay with you, Bella?" He asked me. I nodded my head slightly. He gave me a small smile that was supposed to assure me that everything was going to be alright, but nothing was alright. Nothing would _ever_ be alright. "So, the _real_ reason why I came here is not only to see how you're doing, Bella, but to also ask for permission to perform a rape kit," he told me. I looked at Charlie with wide eyes and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, Bella. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you," he assured me.

"It's perfectly safe, Bella. It's a bit uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt," he assured me.

"Okay," I said quietly. Relieve washed over Carlisle's face.

"Alright, I'll get the equipment and then everyone must leave the room before we can begin," he said and began to walk away to get the equipment.

"Wait," I called after him.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked and turned around.

"I want a woman to do it," I told him. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Understandable. I'll get Doctor Schwarz to do it," he said and smiled at me.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said and once again felt guilty when hurt and disappointment washed over his handsome face.

"Okay. I'll be outside and give an update to my family," he said and got up. He reached out his hand to touch my cheek, but quickly dropped it when he saw me flinch away. He turned around and quickly walked out of the room.

"Everything will be alright, sweetie," Charlie tried to assure me when Doctor Schwarz, a middle aged tall woman with dark brown hair that was tied back into a high ponytail and dark brown eyes that were rimmed with long, thick lashes, walked into the room with the kit. "I'll be outside waiting and when the doctor is done, I'll be back in here, okay?" He said. I nodded my head. Charlie gave me a sad smile and bend down to kiss my forehead before he walked out of the room.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Doctor Schwarz and I'll be performing the exam on you," she informed me. She sounded friendly. "Ready to begin," she asked me. I took a deep breath, wincing lightly when my rips protested, before I nodded. "Okay, let's begin."


	3. Hush little baby don't you cry

"Okay, Bella, you're all done," Dr. Schwarz said with a kind smile. "You did great," she added as she took off her cloves and got up. "You should get some rest. Doctor Cullen will check on you in a couple of hours when we have our results," she told me.

"It only takes a couple of hours?" I asked her quietly.

"Well, it's complicated," she said honestly. "Some tests take longer than other, but Doctor Cullen will come in to fill you and your parents in about the first test results and then come back when the next test is ready," she informed me.

"Oh," I told her, not knowing what else to say.

"It'll be alright," she told me and gave me a sweet smile.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one who was raped," I snapped at her.

"You're right. I wasn't the one who was raped. I have performed numerous amounts of rape kits, but I don't know what you're feeling," she told me. I immediately felt guilty. I didn't want to act the way that I was. I didn't want to snap at people over the things that they said, but I couldn't help it. It was as if I was someone else.

'_You are someone else. You'll never be the same,_' I told myself.

"As I said, you should get some rest," she said and made her way to the door.

"Doctor Schwarz?" I called after her quietly.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked and turned around.

"Could you send in my mom and dad?" I asked her.

"Of course, sweetie," she agreed happily and walked out of my room. A few seconds later my mother and father came into my room. Renée immediately ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, Bella," she said and began crying.

"I'm sorry, mom," I apologized as I, too, began to cry.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault," she told me as she wiped away my tears. I wanted to argue with her, but I bit down on my tongue as hard as I could, so hard that my eyes filled with more tears. I also wanted to apologize again, but that thought only made me bite down on my tongue harder. "You should rest, sweetheart," my mother suggested. "Unless you would want a few visitors?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked her and released my tongue from the tortures of my teeth.

"The Cullen's. They've been anxious to see you since you woke up," Renée told me.

"I don't wan-" I stopped myself mid-sentence and let my mother's words sink in. "Since I woke up?" I asked her confused.

"You were out for two days before yesterday," she told me.

"Two days?" I mouthed. How was that possible?

"It was Dr. Cullen's choice," Charlie informed me with a tone in his voice that I couldn't quite place. On one side he sounded angry, but at the same time he also sounded grateful, or at least relieved.

"He wanted to make sure that you were alright before you came to," mom told me.

'_I'm not alright, though. I'll never be alright_,' I thought quietly. I wanted to yell at them, but that would only hurt them more than I was already hurting them.

"Should I get the Cullen's?" Mom asked hopeful.

"No," I said immediately. Renée's face fell.

"At least let me get Esme. She's been so worried about you, sweetie. She'd be re-"

"I said no, mom!" I snapped at her. Tears filled my mother's blue eyes and she quickly looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm just tired," I apologized.

"C'mon, Renée, let's let Bella sleep," Charlie suggested.

"Don't leave!" I gasped. My heart rate speed up, and with that, the annoying heart monitor.

"Of course not, baby! I would never leave you," Charlie assured me and walked over to me to kiss the top of my head. "We'll be here when you wake up, Bella," he promised.

"Okay," I said quietly and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me.

-.-

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked around, but there was no one there. "Bella?" I heard the same voice call me again. Why did that voice sound so familiar? I spun around and saw two crystal blue eyes staring at me. _His _crystal blue eyes. My rapist's. "Bella," he said and smiled a smile that made my hot blood in my veins turn to ice.

"No!" I screamed at him and tried to run, but I couldn't move.

"Silly, Bella. Did you really think that you could escape me?" He asked before he attacked me. I fell to the cold, hard ground. He tore my clothes off of me before he begun to unbuckle his pants.

"No!" I screamed as he pulled out his erect member.

"Don't be scared, Bella, this will feel good," he laughed before he shoved himself inside of me. I snapped my eyes open and screamed as loud as I could. My parents both jumped up from the two hospital chairs they were sitting on and ran over to me. The hospital door flew open and a worried Carlisle and a protective and scared Edward came running into my room at a speed that could barely pass for a human.

"It's okay, baby, it was just a dream," my mom tried to soothe me and wrapped her skinny arms around me. I immediately broke down crying and held onto my mother as if my live was depending on it.

"We'll protect you, Bella, I promise," my dad assured me as he ran his hand through my tangled hair in an attempt to calm me down; it helped a little. I had almost forgotten that Edward and Carlisle were both in the room until Carlisle cleared his throat. I pulled away from Renée, but I still held onto her hand.

"The tests came back," Carlisle said with a tone in his voice that I couldn't quite place. I looked at Edward for help, but he his featured gave nothing away.

He had a blank look on his face. No, that wasn't right. He was fighting his emotions. I could see him fighting for some sort of control by the way his defined jaw was set. He was biting down on his teeth with such a force, I was almost positive that they would break at any second, but of course they didn't. His pale hands were balled up into tight fists, turning his knuckles whiter than they already were. His eyes, however, were what worried me the most. They were pitch black, and I wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't hunted in a while or because he was angry, I assumed that they were a mix of both. I could see that Edward was fighting to stay strong, but I could also see the fear, anger and murder in his eyes, and frankly, that scared me. He scared me at the moment. The thought that I had done this to him. If I would've let him drive me to work, this would have never happened. No, that's not true. If I wouldn't be such a bad luck magnet this would have never happened. Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't I have done something? Why did I have to be the stupid human that I was?

"What are they?" Charlie asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Well, the good news is that Bella does not have an STD or HIV," he said. Relieved washed over me, but only for a second.

'_He said 'the good news', so there had to be bad news_,' I thought and held onto my mother's hand tighter. Renée looked down at me and gave me a weak smile and a, what was supposed to be, a reassuring hand squeeze before she turned her attention back to Carlisle.

"Is there bad news?" I asked him quietly. Carlisle looked torn for a second and Edward looked like he was about to either punch something or go on a killing spree.

"The tests did say that the person who did this to you ejaculated," he said. I felled numb. I didn't know what to say or feel. I was pretty sure that I was currently in shock. Of course I had known that _monster_ ejaculated in me, I had felt it, but for some reason hearing those words made it so much more worse; so much more real than it already was. I looked up at my parents ashamed and saw tears running down my mother's cheeks. Tears that I had caused. My father wasn't off much better. Although he wasn't crying, I saw tears glistening in his eyes. When would I stop hurting people?! "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Is she..." Charlie couldn't get the word out.

"We won't know until the test is done, which should be in about an hour," he told me. I looked at him confused. How could he not know? Wouldn't Alice have seen it by now and would have told everyone? Or at least Carlisle, maybe Edward? "Jacob and Billy are outside waiting with the family," he informed us. To anyone else it would have just been a fact, letting a patient know that more people were there to pity him, but I knew why Carlisle had said it. Alice couldn't see the future with a werewolf around, which is why Carlisle didn't know if I was... pregnant.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Renée thanked him and gave him a weak smile before she stroked my hair back with her free hand. Carlisle gave her a sad smile before he nodded his head once.

"I have to go back to making rounds, but I'll be back in an hour," he promised before he gave Edward's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he left the room while Edward remained still as a statue.

"Can I stay?" Edward finally asked. He sounded like he was trying not to cry. I had caused this beautiful creature so much pain and he wanted to stay?

"Okay," I said quietly. It wasn't a yes, and Edward knew that, but it also wasn't a no. The smallest ghost of a smile appeared on his beautiful lips and he slowly walked over to me. He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away without realizing it until I saw the hurt flash in his eyes. "I'm s-"

"You don't have anything to apologize for, love," he assured me and smiled at me, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes. "You should rest before Carlisle gets back with the tests," he suggested, his voice breaking on the word "tests", and I knew why. He was just as worried as I was. What would I do if I was pregnant? Would I be able to keep it? And if I would keep it, could I love it? My heart sped up with the horrifying thoughts that I was drowning in.

"Bella, it's okay, baby. Everything will be okay," my mom assured me and ran a hand through my hair.

"You really should rest, Bells," Charlie agreed. I nodded my head and laid back down on the hard and uncomfortable bed and closes my eyes in hopes that I could escape this nightmare and not have another nightmare.


End file.
